


Two Ghosts

by hidingmyobsession



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingmyobsession/pseuds/hidingmyobsession
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….The FIRST ORDER is rising and has set out to search and destroy the last Jedi, Luke Skywalker. Under the leadership of Supreme Leader SNOKE, apprentice KYLO REN and General ARMITAGE HUX have been sent to different sectors of the galaxy to begin the search.Kylo Ren lands on Jakku where he intercepts a RESISTANCE pilot, POE DAMERON and brings him back to First Order ship, SUPREMACY for questioning in regards to Luke Skywalker's whereabouts.General Hux searches planets in the Outer Rim and lands upon swamp planet VODRAN to refuel his ship. While searching, he discovers a young woman who has affiliation to Luke Skywalker and abducts her, hoping the First Order has all the answers they need….





	1. Chapter 1

The sun began to set over the skyline of Naboo in the distance; the purple and orange hues dimming over the sky above my small but well-kept home in the fields away from the business of the city. The wind breezed through my thin, sack-like shirt; the heat of my illuminated lightsaber causing me to sweat as I took my stance. My target was an unmarked tree in front of me and my mission was to not hit this one… to control the Force within me as I swung the lightsaber in a fighting combination. 

“Remember your training.” My mother coughed, clutching onto her shawl as the wind blew more ferociously. 

“Yes, mother.” I responded, taking a deep breath and allowing my conscience to fall to the Force. 

Swinging the lightsaber over my head, I moved in the fighting sequence my mother had taught me that was common for a Jedi to know. My eyes had to remain on my target and I had to allow the energies of the Force to lead my mind and my body. The Force led my body and began to move around the tree, attempting strikes but never connecting. 

I spun and dodged in what felt like a mystical dance the leaders on Naboo learned for ceremonies and parties, but instead, my dance was the dance of my ancestry; the dance of the Jedi. My grandmother was a Jedi Padawan during the same time Darth Vader was. He went by Anakin Skywalker back then, and was trained by an incredible Jedi-Master known as Obi-Wan Kenobi. After Anakin turned to the Dark Side of the Force and became known as Darth Vader, many Jedi were killed. My grandmother survived and was ordered into hiding by Jedi Grand-Master Yoda. She then had my mother, who she trained in the ways of the Force and who is now teaching me the same. Mother tells me that I must learn the Jedi ways should the First Order ever overrule and try to capture the people of Naboo. 

“Roxy, remain focused!” she urged. My mind had wandered in thinking of the First Order and the new war, and my grip on the Force had gone. The lightsaber slashed the tree and I fell over, the weapon tumbling down next to me and shutting off upon impact. I heard her sigh as she walked back towards our home, clutching onto her clothing and coughing on the way. 

Grabbing the lightsaber, I stood up and turned to walk back. The smell of the burning tree was strong and there were some pieces of bark on the ground. Sighing, I started my walk all while thinking about why I was unable to control the Force in my mind and why I was unable to stay focused in my training. My mother wasn’t a well woman, and I didn’t know how much longer she would be able to train me in the ways of the Force. She took a more backseat role and a much less physical one than she used to have in the past months since her sickness had gotten worse. 

I followed her into the house and closed the door behind me, locking it for the evening. Mother lit a candle and sat down on sham she slept on, getting herself comfortable for her rest. Kicking off my boots and placing the lightsaber on the table between us, I sat in the big, cushioned chair that I normally slept on. 

“Roxy, tomorrow before training, I want you to meditate for an extra hour. You skipped an hour today because you were helping me, but it shouldn’t be taking this long to connect with the Force. An extra hour of meditation should help, understand?” My mother said, a sternness in her tone.

“Yes mother, I understand.” I replied. She gave a nod and turned her head to sleep.

As she fell into her slumber, I tossed and turned, unable to even try to sleep. My mind was everywhere; the thoughts of tomorrow’s training, my mother’s health and this impending war with this First Order. I wanted to protect my mother from them. She was the only family I had left. My father had left when my mother was pregnant and I never met him. I’d only seen holophotos of them during their brief romance. Mother called that time her “rebellious phase,” always laughing after as if she was meant to be a Rebel. She pledged her allegiance to the Rebellion and General Leia Organa ages ago. She knew the General would find Luke Skywalker, but something told me their search wasn’t too fruitful. 

Skywalker had disappeared when his New Jedi Council was destroyed by the First Order Leader’s new apprentice, Kylo Ren. The Jedi went completely underground. Jedi Masters and Padawan’s that we’re left had gone into hiding or begun new lives. Mother never abandoned hope in the Jedi and started teaching me everything she knew, but I knew she was getting frustrated. My strength to control the Force wasn’t great and I was in the same spot for a while now. Our training sessions were taking up valuable time and since her sickness, they were becoming shorter because I needed to handle the chores. I needed to fly our very rundown Starfighter into the cities to get us supplies and food packs. I needed to clean the house and make sure it was comfortable for her. I was doing my best, but I often felt that my best wasn’t good enough and that I was letting her down. 

I turned my head to look at her and watch her sleep, knowing very well that I couldn’t. Sighing, I pulled my blanket off of me, stood up and walked to the door. I let the cool air touch my face and closed the door behind me. The grass felt dewy between my toes as I walked to one of the boulders I usually sat on behind the house when I would meditate. Maybe an entire night of meditation would help focus me. 

Crossing my legs so my feet and kneecaps were level, I relaxed my body and my shoulders. I turned my hands so my palms faced the sky and closed my eyes, breathing slowly. My head needed to clear. I needed to remove all thoughts from my head. First, my training. While I knew it was always difficult, I never severely hurt anyone or myself. I needed to relax and accept the fact that I was doing okay and the Force would have my answers. Second, my mother and her sickness. The doctor’s on Naboo had no idea what was wrong. She was always my biggest worry but I had to have faith and hope. Mother would recover. She’d grow strong and teach me my place. Finally, the war. The First Order. Why did they always inhabit my brain and my mind? What was so intriguing? Was it the Jedi in me that wanted to jump into the Rebellion and help the cause? Was it…

“… the Dark Side of the Force.” I heard a voice say. My eyes shot open and I jumped off the boulder, but there was no one around me. No one who could have said a word to me. My breathing was heavy and my shirt was damp with sweat. I took a deep breath and noticed the sun rising, signaling the beginning of a new day and I needed to wake my mother. Looking around one more time, I walked to my door and closed it behind me, making sure the locks were nice and secure. 

Pulling the tan curtain aside to allow the growing sunlight in, I turned to look at my mother and noticed she was more pale than usual. Walking over, I placed the back of my fingertips to her head and felt her burning up. I rushed over to our eating area and grabbed a rag by our sink and put some cold water on it. 

“Mother…” I said, trying to wake her. She was groggy and when she opened her eyes, they were very red. I went to put the cool rag on her head but she lifted her arm to stop me.

“Not today, Roxy.” She rasped. 

“Yes, today. You’re burning up, please let me break the fever.” I said but she would not move her hand. She was controlling me with whatever strength in the Force she had left.

“Roxy, I need you to do something for me.” She said, letting her eyelids droop before clearing her throat. “Take the Starfighter. Go and find your place.” She coughed.

“I am not leaving.” I retorted. 

“But I am, my dear. I have been for a while now.” Mother turned her head towards me and opened her still red eyes. “Roxy Impetu, you’ll grow and become strong. You will not cry, nor bow, nor waiver. You’ll be a leader and people will follow. I know you’ll find your place and fulfill your destiny. You’re so important, my girl.” She coughed, closing her eyes. I looked at her, stunned.

“Mother?” I shook her hand as if fell into mine. I could move now, meaning she was no longer controlling me. “Mother!” I screamed, but she didn’t answer. 

I sat there in shock for a few moments as I stared blankly at my mother’s still body. She finally looked peaceful and at rest. In ways, I was happy. Mother was no longer suffering. She wasn’t in pain or angered because she couldn’t do more. But in ways, I was also in agony. My mother was dead. I had no father and no family left. My Jedi training was not complete and I didn’t know what to do after this. Luke Skywalker was missing and we had no idea where he was, that’s why Mother did my training. 

Luke… what if I could find Luke? Mother spoke of a destiny and maybe Luke was the answer to it. Complete my Jedi training, form a New Jedi Council and stop the First Order. I stood up and grabbed all the essentials I would need and a few trinkets I wanted to keep and put them in a large satchel. Picking up my lightsaber that was still on the table next to her, I crouched down and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“I’ll find my destiny, Mother. I promise.” I whispered as I stood up and walked to the door. Looking behind me at the small house I’d lived in for years, I opened the door and walked out, closing it behind me. 

I walked towards the forest of burnt and sliced trees from my training to see the Starfighter still parked where I had left it. The white and orange details were dirty from my sub-par flying and the sides were dented from some less-than-great landings, but it still did it’s job and the best was that it could still travel through hyperspace and get me where I needed to go. I hopped in the ship and placed the satchel of things between my legs. Staring the ship, I lowered the cover and lifted the ship off the ground. 

Upon leaving the surface of Naboo, I realized I didn’t have a plan. Where would I start my search? Where in the galaxy would Luke Skywalker hide? Mother told me as a boy, he lived on Tatooine. I could start on some desert-like planets and continue from there. Looking at my ships vitals, I noticed I wouldn’t have much fuel to get me around. The closest fueling ground on the radar was Vodran, a swamp-like planet in between the mid and outer-rim. I flew the ship to Vodran in hopes I’d have enough fuel to get myself there. There were many ships around the fueling ground as I landed my Starfighter. Some heads turned as I opened the cover and hopped down, attempting to fuel my ship quickly and leave. 

“Who do you think you are?” I heard a stern, male voice say behind me. I turned around and looked at him. A full black suit with pins on his coat and his hat. He seemed to have light hair poking out from the hat and light eyes. 

“I’m fueling my ship?” I questioned, turning my body towards him. 

“Are you aware you’re on a First Order territory, Jedi?” He glared, his arm lifting to his belt to reveal a blaster gun. 

“I had no idea. I’m not a Jedi, really, I’m just trying to fuel my ship. I’ll leave.” I responded, lifting my hands up. I turned towards my ship where two Stormtroopers were holding me back. 

“You won’t be going anywhere.” The man said, but before he could let out an order, I grabbed my lightsaber and slashed at both Stormtroopers before running off in the direction of the swamps. 

Running forward and dodging trees, I heard guns being blasted in my direction and the man screaming orders as I ran forward. Looking ahead, I noticed a rock formation holding me off from allowing me to advance. I turned to see a group of Stormtroopers and the man gaining on me. I lit the lightsaber and glared over it’s hot pink glow as I deflected their blaster shots. Stormtroopers ran forward and I slashed most of them, aiming for the stomach and chest like my mother would order me to. As I killed the last of the Stormtroopers, a blaster shot flew by my head, missing me by a couple inches. A warning shot. I turned around and saw the man dressed in black. 

“By order of General Artmitage Hux, you will return to the First Order Supreme Leader Snoke for questioning.” He demanded. 

“And if I refuse?” I retorted, my lightsaber held up. He smirked and shot his blaster gun again. I felt a stinging in my side and fell to the ground. He picked up my now turned off lightsaber and glared down at me. I looked down at the blood that was on my hand from gripping my side and then looked up at him. 

“If you refuse, we do this the hard way.” He declared, lifting his foot and kicking my head, everything turning to black. 

My body felt weak as it was dragged along the First Order’s ship and through the corridors leading to Snoke’s throne room. I lifted my head with as much energy as I could and took in my surroundings. The room had a red hue but was dim and a tall, deformed figure sat in a large chair at the far end of the space. A tall man in black with a helmet on stood at the end of the ramp. There were guards surrounding the area at different spots. 

“Supreme Leader Snoke, I bring to you a Jedi my troops and I found on Vodran.” the General said in a fraudulent stern voice. He was frightened of Snoke. I could sense it. “Stand, Jedi!” he yelled down at me. I clutched at my still wounded side, the blood around my clothing had dried. 

“She is no Jedi, General Hux.” Snoke said, his voice chilling everyone in the room.

“Supreme Leader, she had a lightsaber. She is in Jedi robes. She fights like a Jedi.” he attempted to argue. I looked up at Snoke to see his attention fully on me.

“All of those things are true, and yet I sense agony, frustration and conflict in her. Tell me, do you know the ways of the Force?” he addressed me directly. “Or was the control of the Force in the forests of Vodran pure luck?” he stood, walking slowly towards me.

“How do you know what happened in that forest?” I coughed, an evil smile appearing on his face. 

“I’ve been watching you, Roxy Impetu. A Jedi-in-training who cannot control the Force within her… that is unless it’s to kill or benefit her. Not the ways of the Jedi.” he responded, lacing his fingers together as he circled the room. “You will heal on this ship. Your destiny is to be a part of the First Order.”

“You know nothing of my destiny.” I growled, using every ounce of energy I had to stand on my feet.

“And yet, you know less.” Snoke turned, his full focus on me. I noticed the others in the room all looking at me as well. “I could easily have my apprentice kill you,” he motioned to the tall man who was wearing the helmet, “but instead, I’m giving you a chance to live. Do not disrespect my mercy, young one.” I glared at him as I kept my hand on my side, unable to fight back. 

“Where shall we place her, Supreme Leader?” General Hux asked, disgust filling his tone as he looked at me.

“Riot Control. Find her empty quarters, let her heal.” Snoke ordered as he sat back down on his throne. Hux grabbed my arm and pulled, the pain forcing a scream out of me. “General Hux! Do be gentle, she is a lady.” Snoke suggested as Hux walked me out of the room, his grip on my arm just a tad lighter.

The hues of the corridors on this ship were all dull grays, silvers and blacks, providing a very dark ambiance. As we walked through the halls to what would eventually be my quarters, I heard an extra pair of footsteps behind us. Turning my head, I saw the tall man with the helmet following us. He was Snoke’s apprentice but didn’t say much of anything and I was completely unsure how he breathed in that helmet of his. Hux tugged at my arm again as we reached a door close to the bridge. 

“You don’t need to keep tugging, you know. I can’t run anywhere. I can’t defend myself.” I said as he pushed numbers on a keypad to open the door. 

“And you won’t be. You’re not getting this back.” Hux declared, taking my lightsaber out of his pocket and showing it off as the door slid open. An arm came between us and took the lightsaber from Hux, pulling it from his grip. “Who the hell do you think you are?” Hux questioned, turning to the man.

“You don’t need this. I’ll be holding onto it. That is all.” the man said in a very deep, machine like voice behind the helmet and turned and walked away. I looked back at him and then at Hux.

“What are you judging? Get in your quarters! You start Riot Control tomorrow.” He demanded, closing the door behind me. 

I clutched my side as I looked around the new living space I would be in. The black and gray walls matched those in the halls, the silver piping going along. The quarters were quite large; a full size bed was in the far corner with a matching ottoman at the end of the bed, a sink and cooking area and then a separate bathroom. The area was about as big as my old home back on Naboo.

Naboo… 

My breathing caught and I sat down, looking at the ground. I wasn’t on Naboo anymore. Mother wasn’t here. What would she think of what’s happened to me? I can’t run anywhere or go anywhere. My ship is probably back on Vodran. I shook my head and looked down at my side. Getting up, I walked to the small bathroom and looked in the cabinet for anything to clean it out or fix it but there was nothing. I walked back into the quarters as I heard a beeping sound at the door. The door slid open and Snoke’s apprentice stood there and walked in. 

“I didn’t invite you in.” I declared.

“I didn’t ask to be invited.” he retorted, placing two bags on the ottoman at the end of my bed. I looked up at him questioningly. “One bag has your belongings in it. Supreme Leader Snoke said you had his permission to keep them. The other is your new effects for Riot Control.” he explained. 

I looked through the bags and noticed the shiny white armor of a Stormtrooper suit, boots, a blaster gun that wasn’t loaded and the satchel from my ship with all of my things still in it. Looking back over at him, I shrugged my shoulders. 

“Anything else?” I questioned, crossing my arms. He handed me a white box and I looked up at him. 

“You’re expected to heal by tomorrow. That will help.” he said and turned to walk away. 

“What’s your name?” I asked, holding the box in my hand. He hesitated. 

“Kylo Ren.” he acknowledged, but I sensed something in his hesitation, like he was lying. He huffed and walked out of the room, the door sliding shut behind him.

“Thanks, I guess.” I said as I opened the white box to see all the healing tools I would need. 

I took my shirt off and cleaned the wound as best as I could and put the medicine on. There was a good gash in my side but if the medicine worked the right way, it’d be clear by tomorrow. I kicked off my boots and sat down on the bed, crossing my legs to meditate once before I slept. Concentrating on my breathing, I let my mind wander to questions. 

Was this really my destiny? Did Snoke know things about me that I didn’t know about myself? Why did Kylo Ren hesitate when telling me his name? He was known all over the galaxy, so why hesitate? What happens from here? I questioned and questioned myself until my eyes grew heavy. I fell back on the bed and pulled the thin blanket over my body, too tired and weak to stay awake any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed slowly in the First Order. What had felt like years of being trapped in this situation was only a few weeks and the sluggish nature was agonizing. The routine was the same every day; wake up, eat, march, control your battalion, report back, go back to quarters and do whatever until you slept. I was given the code of RI-1369 as my name - the RI for my initials and the numbers were my status in Riot Control. General Hux and Captain Phasma overlooked the Stormtrooper battalions, but Riot Control was controlled by a crude, ruthless man named General James. 

 

General James and I had already had words. He didn’t like that I was a woman Stormtrooper and I had to constantly remind him that I was not here by choice. His argument was that I should be thankful Snoke didn’t have me killed. My argument is that it would be better than dealing with him. And then he’d belittle me and then I’d go back in line. Because those are the ways of the Stormtroopers. I’ve noticed the abuse. The ones who even put a toe out of line get far worse than belittling. 

 

Over the few weeks I was here, however, I was able to give myself some senses of comfort. I had clean underclothes, and more than one pair unlike when I was on Naboo. Mother and I never had much and as I grew, I was given her handmedowns. Now that I was forced into the First Order, I had to put my tan, Jedi rags to the side and don all black everything. I wore a black tank top under my armor and long, black pants. I also had black combat boots that were knee length. 

 

After eating a breakfast of food packs I had saved, I put my clothes on and began to put the clunky Stormtrooper armor around my legs and feet. I putting my long, red hair in a flat bun so it remained out of my face and I secured my Stormtrooper armor around my new underclothes and put my helmet on over my head. Picking up the tasing blaster gun, I left my quarters and walked to the main battalion area, waiting for my orders. 

 

“Late again, I see.” General James approached. “What woman excuse is there today? Break a nail?” he let out a throaty laugh, General Hux lurking behind him. And so it begins.

 

“No, but I would love to break your neck today.” I retorted with no hesitation. The look of anger on his face was typical. “Oh, should I put out my arm for you to hit it? Would you like to kick me in the stomach or should I just bend over and give you my behind? Oh right, you won’t hit me.” I snapped, walking past him to go to my normal assignment. 

 

“How dare you, you filthy swine!” he yelled, throwing something from his belt at me but missing. I held up my hand and stopped the object with the Force, which I had practiced using in my spare time. 

 

“A General and you can’t even throw an object properly?” I turned to him, slamming the object on the ground. 

 

“Mind your place, RI-1369.” General Hux interfered. “You’re Riot Control and are setting a bad example.” He sternly remarked. Although his tone was stern, I sensed fear in him.

 

As I was about to respond, I felt a pulling force on my right side. I turned and looked towards the bridge to see Kylo Ren approaching the situation. The force I felt wasn’t him, it was my lightsaber. He had it. I placed my taser down and took my helmet off, throwing it on the ground. My red hair, which was falling out of the loose bun contrasted against the white of the armor as I took the arm pieces and chest piece off as well. 

 

“Let me tell you my place, General Hux.” I said as I walked towards them slowly, beginning to unhook the pieces that were on my legs. “My place was never here. I am not trained to be a part of the First Order, nor am I trained to be anyone’s puppet.” I said, taking the armor completely off and standing tall in my underclothes. 

 

“How da-“ General James began but I raised my left hand, silencing him with the Force.

 

“I wasn’t finished.” I interrupted. “My name is Roxy Impetu. I am very aware of my place, but if you would like for me to remind you, allow me to demonstrate.” I raised my right hand behind me as I stood face to face with the General who had been tormenting me for the past few weeks. Once I felt the cold metal of my lightsaber hit my hand, I ignited the hot pink light and slashed at his arm. He fell to his knees, screaming in agony.

 

“If you’re the Jedi you were, you wouldn’t kill him either, RI-1369.” General Hux yelled out. I looked up at him, my lightsaber still ignited.

 

“General Hux, I’m not a Jedi either.” I declared, raising my saber and slashing through General James’ body. I looked around the silent room, noticing Kylo Ren on the bridge observing, Captain Phasma with her blaster at the ready and General Hux, red in the face from anger. General Hux yelled out and came running towards me, shooting his blaster. I deflected every shot as he kicked at my leg, sending me to the floor.

 

“You disrespect the mercy of Supreme Leader Snoke. He kept you alive and was generous enough to put your wasteful self in our ranks! You murdered a General of the First Order!” He yelled, pressing his blaster gun against my forehead.

 

“And she did beautifully.” the chilling voice said. Snoke never left his throne room but he had eyes everywhere. He had to have seen what happened. “General, please escort Miss Impetu for an audience.” He announced and everything was silent. 

 

“Get up.” Hux demanded, grabbing at my arm. I ignited my lightsaber again and glared at him.

 

“He said escort. I don’t need to be held.” I retorted, turning on my heel and beginning to walk in the other direction. 

 

Hux remained silent as we walked through the bustling halls of the ship, turning corners as we needed to. My lightsaber, now turned off remained in my hand as Hux walked by my side. I just killed one of his partners and I refused to stay off any defense. We walked to the elevator which would bring us up to Snoke and as I turned inside, Kylo Ren entered and stood in front of General Hux and I. The door closed behind him and he turned his attention to me behind his helmet. 

 

“How did you know I had your lightsaber?” He questioned. He didn’t move a muscle as he waited for my answer. 

 

“Do you ever take that helmet off?” I questioned back. He inhaled and reached his arms up, taking the helmet off his head. He had black, shoulder length hair that was falling in his eyes. 

 

“Now I’ll ask again, how did you know I had your lightsaber?” He asked, his voice completely different than the mechanic voice I was used to hearing. 

 

“You should know what it’s like to be strong with the Force, and I’ve gotten stronger. My lightsaber called to me when I needed it. It responded to my call.” I answered, my eyes not looking away from his. “You’re not getting it back.” Hux scoffed.

 

“We’ll see about that. You killed a First Order General. You’ll be lucky if you don’t get executed.” Hux spat, his arms remaining at his sides. I rolled my eyes and held up the turned off hilt of the saber and he twitched, taking a step away.

 

The elevator door opened and guards lined the single hallways leading to Snoke’s throne room. Kylo Ren turned from me and walked forward, his helmet remaining under his arm. General Hux motioned for me to walk ahead and I followed Kylo with Hux following behind me. Kylo opened the door to the room and we all walked in, the men making me stand before them. General Hux and Kylo got down on one knee and bowed. I gripped my lightsaber tighter and looked at Snoke. 

 

“You’re quite the enigma, Miss Impetu.” Snoke began. “Trained in the ways of the Force, your gifts only getting stronger since you’ve joined us. Tell me, how is this so?” he questioned, sitting forward on his throne. 

 

“I use my free time wisely.” I responded, standing tall as the two loyal to Snoke stayed in a bow.

 

“I see,” he nodded. “but what if we gave you all the time to get even stronger? Become my apprentice.” 

 

Kylo’s head shot up and he looked between Snoke and I. He stood up and ignited his lightsaber; a red blade with two smaller ones on the sides of the hilt. Standing between Snoke and I, Kylo glared at me as he was prepared for a fight. I sensed his anger, but I also sensed overwhelming fear. I shook my head at him and kept my turned off lightsaber at my side.

 

“With all due respect, Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren would be a much better apprentice than I could ever be. And while your generosity has not gone unnoticed, I was originally brought to the First Order as a prisoner. I’m not fit to be an apprentice at this time.” I explained, Kylo’s lightsaber only dropping an inch. Snoke stood up and held his hands together, his eyes remaining on me. 

 

“This is your destiny, Miss Impetu. You’re meant to be a member of our cause. If you will not accept my apprenticeship, then by First Order law, you are now the General of the Riot Control Forces for killing their General.” Snoke exclaimed. Hux stood up, appalled 

 

“Are you joking me? You want me to work alongside a Jedi? A Jedi who just killed one of my partners? A Jedi who does not take the First Order seriously? A Jedi woman?” Hux questioned, almost turning red in the face again. 

 

I ignited my lightsaber but before I could raise it, Kylo held his up towards Hux. I looked at Kylo and noticed his jaw was clenched and his breathing was heavy. His anger was overwhelming to feel and there was more than just the Force behind it. Something was driving him. Was Snoke in control of him? 

 

“General Hux, Miss Impetu will be a great asset to the General Forces.” Snoke declared.

 

“Supreme Leader, I truly do not have a good feeling about this. Even one wrong move and the Rebellion could come after us. She has Jedi blood. Jedi’s could sense her.” Hux explained. 

 

“And yet, there is only one Jedi left, General Hux. And who might that be?” Snoke questioned. Hux’s eyes widened.

 

“Luke…” I whispered, my hand around my lightsaber becoming hot.

“Exactly, Miss Impetu.”

 

“But why not just hold me captive? If you want Luke so badly, why make me a General in the First Order?” I wondered, turning my attention completely to Snoke.

 

“Time is a fickle thing, Miss Impetu. The longer you are here under our ranks, the quicker you’ll become a member of the First Order. Your power of the Force will no longer be heightened by Jedi ways. Luke Skywalker would have to come and seek you out in order to save his precious Jedi.” he explained as he sat back down on his throne, clearly happy at his master idea.

 

“You could make me a General all you want but that does not mean that I will be like Hux or any of the others!” I exclaimed, turning to walk away. 

 

“We’ll see how long that lasts, General Impetu.” Snoke said as I left his throne room and entered the elevator. 

 

My entire purpose on this vessel was to lure Luke Skywalker out of hiding. I didn’t even know if Luke was was still alive, or if he could even sense me. I was never a full Jedi and he could be light years away. As the elevator doors opened and I took my walk back to my quarters, I thought of Luke and how if he came to the First Order, he would probably die. I had to keep him away from here. Finally reaching my quarters, I typed in the code number and entered so I could have some solidarity to think. I sat down on the ottoman at the end of my bed in my meditating position and closed my eyes, trying to relax and think of a plan. 

 

An escape would be too risky, even if I did use a First Order ship. A random flight without orders from Hux would get shot down, even if I did have General status now; a thought that made me shudder. I shook it off and took a deep breath, returning to my meditative state. 

 

There were no droids on this ship that I could trust to send a holo to the Rebellion, and my hacking skills were subpar at best. There was no guarantee that I’d hijack the droid properly and it could reveal the location of the Rebellion. That was too risky for my own life and for the entirety of the Rebellion. 

 

The only other option was to lose myself. If Luke could really sense another Jedi and if he really did try to come out of his way to attempt a rescue, it’d be a suicide mission and he would die. The only way to lose myself was to become a member of the First Order. To lose myself completely and accept my place as a General. I’d have to play the part until my ways of the Force were fueled by the power of the dark side. I sighed and opened my eyes, jumping back when I saw a man in my doorway. 

 

“Do you knock?” I yelled, standing up and glaring at Kylo Ren.

 

“I did knock. Three times. You didn’t answer so I opened the door.” he said. His helmet was still off and his hair looked more wild than when he had taken off the helmet in the elevator. “I brought your effects for your position tomorrow. You’ll find everything in there.” Kylo explained, putting the bag down on my bed. 

 

I opened the bag and noticed a black leather jacket with pins on it, a hat that I probably wouldn’t wear, heeled boots that looked like they went to the thigh and a number of different holsters for my blaster guns. Crossing my arms, I nodded and turned to him, his eyes staring right through me.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” I questioned.

 

“Snoke was right, you are an enigma. Difficult to read and understand. Your mind is cloudy and no matter how hard I try, I cannot tap into your emotions.” Kylo explained with a sigh. “How do you do that?” I shrugged.

 

“I meditate. It’s good for the mind and soul to become one. It’s a relaxation tactic and helps the Force take over when I need it to.” I clarified, closing the bag on my bed and placing it underneath for the next day. “I will say though, you are not an enigma at all. Your anger in the throne room was overwhelming.” 

 

“To become an apprentice, you must kill the other apprentice.” Kylo declared. I shook my head and crossed my arms.

 

“No, not that anger. The anger when Hux belittled me and you threatened him. Your anger was stronger than when Snoke asked me to take your place. Your anger drowned the entire room.” Iinformed him. He stared at me. “You became defensive and irate all at once. You wanted to kill him.”

 

“In any defense, I always want to kill Hux. He’s quite the pest.” Kylo remarked. 

 

“But you wanted to kill him for me.” I quickly retorted. Kylo hesitated and shifted his eyes around the room. “Listen, thank you for bringing my things, but I sho-“

 

“Train me.” he cut me off. I tilted my head, confused. “Train me to shut myself off. If you can easily get into my head, it’s no telling about Snoke.” I crossed my arms and looked around my quarters. 

 

“I don’t know… I’ve only just started perfecting this method.” I stated, shaking my head.

 

“I’m a quick learner and I’ll work hard. I’ll put the hours in.” He breathed, sounding desperate. I sensed his fear and anxiousness behind his commented. His eyes were shifty as he tried to convince me. I let out a sigh and uncrossed my arms.

 

“Wake up some time before the bell rings and report here. And don’t expect quick results. You have much to learn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for commenting and leaving kudos! I've been trying to take time while writing this to make sure it's the level I want it. I have a lot of plans for this fic and there may be some bumpy patches but I hope that you'll all still love this anyways! Please continue to leave feedback and share this! It means a lot and let's me know what people think!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on here and I've been so nervous to post it! I hope you enjoy it and please give feedback!!!


End file.
